


No More Songs

by BloodMoonGhost



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Explicit Language, Jaskier is a Siren, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMoonGhost/pseuds/BloodMoonGhost
Summary: Jaskier is a siren. He gets into a situation involving a sorceress and her lover, and uses his gift of Song to take away the sorceress's magic. Unfortunately, he didn't know Geralt was near, or that his Song could remove mutations.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Bards do what (who) they like

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine that Geralt without mutations will look something like Cavill with long hair. I haven't read the books and just barely started on the games, so this will not be anywhere near canon.
> 
> This won't be updated regularly, but it won't be abandoned either.

“I'm telling you, I didn’t know he was your lover, fair maiden, for if I had, I would have searched elsewhere for a muse” Jaskier nervously looked for an escape from the irate sorceress

“You cannot have mistaken anything in my house as belonging to a bachelor, bard, and furthermore, I know you as the one who travels with the White Wolf. You cannot be that much of an idiot to not notice alchemy tables when you see them! Now shut up while I decide whether to let you live your life out as a slug or to just kill you now!”

Jaskier gulped, nodding. He hadn’t been in the village long and honestly hadn’t taken note of the alchemy table behind the door of the bedchamber when he had been...admiring and worshipping his new muse. He had been too busy making sure the beautiful creature had known as much pleasure as he could give. Clearly his inattention had been a mistake. The other man, who the bard had hoped to sing of, was sitting back in the bed, smirking at Jaskier. It must have been a lover’s quarrel. Fuck. 

Luckily, the small cottage the sorceress and her lover lived in was far from the village. Far enough that he should be able to…yeah, no time to deliberate. Geralt was supposed to meet him later in the day anyway.

“Damn it all.” The sorceress raised her hand, fingertips pointed towards Jaskier and began to speak the Elder language. Jaskier in turn opened his mouth and Sang. The sorceress dropped to the floor, her once lovely features suddenly becoming withered with age while her lover shook his head and turned clearer and horrified eyes to Jaskier. The bard stopped his Song as he realised the danger was gone.

“Sorry, can’t let you do that. Very sorry. Should be temporary...I think. Anyway, I do have someone to meet in town. Thank you for the free room, I had a wonderful night, and uhh,” He stuttered, backing out of the door “I'm not sure how long this will last, sorry again. So yeah, I’ll just be going now.” With that, he turned around and went to run out the door, only to stumble into a man, and wow. He was lean, but still with large enough muscles to warrant a thought that the man was a statue brought to life. The man had brown eyes and deep brown hair with a light tan...and two swords...and black layered shoulder pads and multiple belts like Geralt’s armor. 

“What the hell have you done this time?” The man’s voice sounded very familiar too.

“I don’t know what you mean, good sir. Now, if you would please excuse me, i have to go. I'm supposed to meet up with someone in the village nearby” He tried to push past the solid wall of muscles and pointy objects.

“Jaskier. What did you do? I feel weaker, its quieter, and I can hardly see.” The man gripped the bard by the shoulders and Jaskier’s stomach dropped.

“Geralt?” he asked weakly.

“What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do?” The grip tightened and Geralt shook him slightly

“Fuck. You see, I had a slight bit of trouble, there was a sorceress involved, you know how magic works. It should be temporary. I hope.” More than hoped. If Geralt didn’t see or hear as he normally did and he was colorful, it could only mean one thing. Jaskier’s Song had removed his mutations. Mutations that made Geralt a formidable opponent for most monsters and made it possible for him to make his living by taking contracts to get rid of said monsters.

“Get your hands off the bard. I don’t know who you are, but he is under the protection of myself and a witcher. You really don’t want to get your ass kicked, do you?” Oh dear. Ciri was here too. Well, this was all nice and pleasant. Really, it was. 

“It’s me, Ciri. Jaskier got himself into trouble, and I went to make sure he still existed when I found out he had disappeared with a local sorceress’s lover last night. Apparently it wasn’t necessary.” Geralt dropped Jaskier and turned to his adopted daughter, who looked at him with a stunned expression. 

“So...no mutations. How did this happen?” Jaskier gulped, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“About that. Well. You see, we should get out of here before it hopefully wears off. But long story short, I haven’t been honest about something and I would like your word you won’t kill me until I finish my story.” He received two identical looks of exasperation before Geralt sighed and nodded at Ciri to get moving. Jaskier picked up the lute he remembered leaving by the door and skipped ahead on the road towards the nearest settlement. Hopefully the local tavern had halfway decent ale and some wine. He was going to need a lot of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaskier quickly finished downing his tankard of the surprisingly good ale as Geralt’s expression shifted from less and less amused to more and more murderous. He didn’t dare look at Ciri, it didn’t take a genius to know she was the one to be terrified of.

“Well, it goes like this. I was born in the ocean, and kidnapped from the seas when I was the equivalent of a teenager to be a pet for a nobleman’s daughter. She named me Jaskier because she thought my scales matched the color of buttercups. It didn’t take long before she got bored of me and I was left to dry out. Luckily, they didn’t know the difference between a siren and a merman and I just dried out into a human form. At that point, I decided to travel around on land because it was new and there’s not a lot of good human company in the ocean. Mostly they try to kill you for Singing, or you kill them for sailing in your territory. It leaves maybe four minutes of them being alive, and then they drown and there’s a lot of screaming, and well. It’s just nicer on land. Also, I'm not allowed to go home now. I let myself be captured and I dried out. My clan wouldn’t welcome me back if I tried.” Jaskier sighed, taking a bite of a piece of bread that had been served when he began talking. 

“I don’t Sing very often. Honestly, I have never been very good at controlling the Music to do what it’s supposed to do. This time though, I knew I wouldn't get out alive if I stayed silent. It is only supposed to pause the effect of any magic on or around those who hear it. Like the sorceress turned old and less beautiful, the mind control on her lover broke, your mutations disappeared…It's all supposed to be temporary though,” Jaskier insisted as the look on his friend’s face grew stormier. In the corner of his eye, he could see Ciri slightly shifting and he just hoped she wasn’t going for a weapon. Deciding to make sure, he looked over to her. 

“You are a Siren. All you have to do is Sing and you can do almost anything. How do you still get into so much trouble?” Ciri smirked, clearly amused before her expression turned more serious, “You say it is only supposed to be temporary. How do we reverse it if it isn’t?”

Ah. The biggest question. The one Jaskier had least wanted to hear.

“Like I said, I never had the best control over it. So while I think it is temporary, I don’t know if I succeeded. If it isn’t temporary, I don’t want to think about it. How about another ale? I’ll pay. Be right back, gonna go get them” Jaskier tried to escape, but made the mistake of looking at Geralt.

“Sit. Down.” Okay, yep. He sat quickly as Geralt leaned back slightly, “So, you are a siren. You don’t have complete control over your Song, and you decided to become a bard. That explains a lot. Now explain what happens if this isn’t temporary.” 

“I am going to need another ale before I can do that, my friend.” Geralt shoved his still full tankard at Jaskier without a word. “Okay. Thanks. Um. If it's not temporary, I don’t know if I can reverse it. I have never tried to reverse a Song. Your chaos magic is different from Siren magic too, so I am not sure that it can be reversed by a sorceress” Again, two identical angry looks. Jaskier grabbed the full tankard in front of him and took a large gulp of it “Geralt, I think you need to spend less time around Ciri. You’re beginning to copy her expressions far too well.”

Before Geralt or Ciri could respond, a man patted Jaskier on the shoulder.

“You’re that bard that follows the Butcher around aren’t you? Play us a song, bard, and I’ll have my brother who owns the inn knock a bit off the price of your stay” 

“I-that is uhh…” Jaskier began to stutter,

“Not happening. It is his singing that’s gotten him into the most trouble lately. While we thank you for the offer, I am afraid we are going to have to decline it and we will be on our way tomorrow” Ciri piped in, giving Jaskier another one of those terrifyingly mild looks.

“Yes, you see, I have to leave to meet Geralt of Rivia tomorrow, as I am afraid I have no songs that would bring anyone much pleasure to hear at the moment. His adventures always give me something to make into a piece of art. Perhaps I can promise to sing one of my new songs the next time I have the pleasure of staying in this area?” It was always best not to give offence if it could be helped, especially in small towns such as this where one could go to hide from unhappy husbands who don’t appreciate their wives or daughters becoming a muse.

“I see. I will hold you to your promise, bard” With that, the man walked away, although Jaskier felt that staggered might have been a better term, especially with the almost visible vapors of ale that clung to the man.

“One question for you, Jaskier. If chaos magic is so different and you think that it is unable to reverse your siren magic, why were you able to reverse the chaos based magic of the sorceress and all of Geralt’s mutagens?” Ciri leaned forward after motioning for the tavern maid to bring another round of ales for the table.

“Look, according to all the sorceresses and historians, chaos was first harnessed by the elves. That is only mostly true. The elves were here almost a thousand years before the convergence of the spheres and in that time, they managed to subjugate the dwarves and several other species. Honestly, in some ways, their being driven out by all you humans is kind of their just desserts, but that’s not the point i'm trying to make here. The elves were here after several other species had been established. Sirens were one of them. Chaos is a weakened version of the magic we used, tainted and bastardized to fit a species that had a great amount of technology but no innate talent for magic.” Jaskier stopped for a moment, looking around, “And really, here and now is not the place for any of what we need to speak about and...Ciri is Geralt drunk?”

The two turned to look at the unmutated witcher who by that point was on what had to be his fifth or sixth tankard of beer, which wouldn’t normally be an issue, but it was also well known the mutations of witchers made them slightly resistant to alcohol with a larger appetite than most men.

“I am not taking care of my adoptive father’s first hangover after being blackout drunk. This is your fault, you can take care of him.” Ciri stood with a stubborn tilt to her jaw and left for her own room as they had purchased some to stay in when they first arrived at the tavern and inn. Jaskier took one look at the man before him, who appeared dead to the world and said the only thing that could be said in such a situation. “Fuck”


End file.
